


Horseback Riding on Neptune

by clytemnestras



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hope you fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseback Riding on Neptune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



> originally posted 1/6/14

Until  _he_  comes, riding in on the white horses only tamed by the truest knights, he'll let her slide on, side-saddle on the armchair he'd never share. Lace his fingers through hers and hold on in the interim.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Until  _she_  flies in through the window, with a cape flapping gently around her in the mid-autumn breeze, she'll let him take her away into the noir-nights, taming the darkness he spins with smiles.  
  
  
  
Take up arms, lace masks on tight and keep his heart safe until someone better arrives.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Waiting for  _him_ , he'll don the armour of the rougue-ish smirk that he'd like to believe, shower her with the praise she'd never think she'd need. Not much, just a "your hair looks nice" or "that dress matches your eyes" or similar words that don't make much sense roll onto his tongue regardless and fit the character he's moulded just for her.  
  
  
  
And sometimes just wash the butter-noodle bowl so it doesn't start to mould before she finds it.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Waiting for  _her_ , she'll sit and clap and smile as he orchestrates the masterpeices. Play the princess in shadow-puppet and rule queenly over the fort they uphold.  
  
  
  
Her muse-ly dutites aren't any hardship, his heroine is a role she's perfectly fit to play.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
And if  _he_  takes his time to whisk princess Annie off and away, the castle's he'll build for her will have to suffice, with blankets and pillows and stuffed toys keeping guard.  
  
  
  
Fairytales are an extensive medium and one he starts to enjoy - the Empire owes Camelot about $30,000, though whole-plot references could and would have improved the pain of the prequel blasphemy. When they curl up together for warmth when the winter rolls in and the thermostat rebels in a policeman's absence, he whispers them like lullabies until she sighs into dreams.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
And if  _she_  takes her time in pulling Abed into her intergalactic adventures, the ones he was obviously made for, she'll have to do, playing the vigilante who governs him with rules outside those he's come to known (even if it's just the legends of the vacuum cleaner that can tame the wild dust bunnies that burrow into their stronghold).  
  
  
  
And when their characters steal a kiss beneath the flames of a Molotov ambush, there's no sweeping music, but a perfect crystal memory of showers in painted rain.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
And supposing, just supposing, that  _he_  never comes, for the princess sleeping now in his arms, (What a shame.) at least it can be said that love would always lie down beside her.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
And supposing, just supposing, that  _she_  never swoops in for the agent with his head in her lap (and wouldn't that be so awful?), there will always be the truth.  
  
  
  
He could be loved. And would be. Until -


End file.
